Alexandria of Gwynlad
by rockerchick511
Summary: A new person arrives in Camelot, but who is she?  Why is she here?  Set when Uther was still alive.
1. Arrival

I stumbled through the woods. "I have to be close." I muttered. "I just have to be." I really should have stopped trecking hours ago, but I was so sure I was close, I wanted to carry on. How I was wrong. I tripped over a tree stump. "Ow!" I screamed out in pain. I'd hurt my ankle. I made no more sounds, and simply sat there clutching my ankle. I daren't move, as I suspected someone or something was following me.

My suspicions were proven correct when I heard a twig snap. I stayed for only a moment longer, then got up and ran, or at least however possible it was for one to run with a possibly broken or twisted ankle. I managed to get quite a while ahead, as quite soon, I saw the gates of Camelot. I stopped temporarily, to give my ankle a rest, before I made a desperate last sprint for the gates.

I managed to reach them, and I cried out. My ankle gave way. "Help me! Someone help me!" I yelled. I saw a knight emerge from the gates. "Please help! Someone is after me!" I yelled. He came towards me and helped me to stand up. He helped me, and I limped to the gate. "Thank you." I muttered. The knight merely nodded. Once we reached the gate, he immediately let go, and said

"Go to the castle. The physician will help you. I can take you no further, I must remain at my post." I nodded.

"Thank you again." I muttered, before limping towards the castle.

* * *

><p>I reached the castle sometime later. Someone in a cloak was coming out. "Please can you help me?" I asked. I fell to the ground. The cloaked figure raised there hood. It was a girl. I cried out. The woman helped me up. "Thank you." I muttered. The last thing I remembered was the woman yelling towards the castle for help, before I fell into the dark unconsciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>"She just collapsed outside the castle as I was returning home. I didn't get a chance to ask her who she was before she fainted." I heard someone say. The person sounded like a female. It was probably the woman who had tried to help me. I slowly sat up, and opened my eyes. Three people were around me. The woman, and two men. One of them looked quite old, while the other looked very young. I was sat on a table.<p>

"Is one of you the court physician?" I asked.

"Yes. I am." The older one replied.

"I think I twisted my ankle on my way to Camelot. Someone was following me and I fled. I managed to get as far as the outside of the castle." I finished.

"Why were you coming to Camelot?" the younger one asked.

"My mother, she's dying, and they said that I had to find the Court Physician from Camelot. They said he was the only one who could help her." The words came out of my mouth all at once, sort of in a tumble.

"Where do you live?" the younger one asked again.

"My name is Alexandria, and I come from the village of Gwylnad." I replied.

"Gwylnad? That's a 4 day journey!" the Physician exclaimed. I nodded.

"I don't know whether she's dead by now. When I left she appeared to be getting better, however they sent me in case it got worse." I replied.

"But, you're only a young child! Why would they send you!" the Physician asked.

"I know, but before we go on, could I ask your names?" I asked.

"My name is Gwen, and this is Gaius, the court Physician, and Merlin, the King's man servant." The woman who rescued me said, pointing as she said there names. I nodded, before I tried to get off the table and stand up on my own, but my ankle gave way again. I cried out in pain, and I fell to the floor. This time Merlin came to my aid, helping me stand. Gwen came to help him.

"You can't go anywhere, not with a broken ankle." Gaius said. I was forced to lie down again. Gaius came and bandaged up my ankle.

"Thank you." I muttered. "I was the only one who could go. Almost everyone else had gone out before she fell ill. I was the only one able to go." I said, answering why I was there. Merlin didn't look absolutely convinced. Almost as if he knew the true reason. But he couldn't. Not a complete stranger, he couldn't. I yawned. "I'm really tired. I was going to camp a few hours back, but I sensed someone following me, so I carried on." I said.

"Merlin, set up your bed so Alexandria can stay." Gaius said. Merlin nodded and went up a set of stairs at the back of the room.

"Please, call me Alexa. I prefer it. I think my full name sounds quite regal, and I am in no way regal." I said. "Am I able to stand know?" I asked. Gaius shook his head. He then turned around, grabbed what appeared to be a cane and handed it to me.

"Now you can." He said. I got up. I was able to walk! Merlin emerged from the room at the back.

"It's all set up." He replied.

"Well, I best leave you all. Good night." Gwen said, going to the door and leaving.

"Bye!" I called after her. I started to head towards the stairs, but as the door shut behind Gwen, Gaius and Merlin ran to block my way.

"Surely they would have sent someone older. You're merely a young girl." Gaius enquired. I wondered if I should tell them. Would they tell the King about me?

"Well. I was the most powerful one in the village." I mumbled.

"Yes, but how?" Merlin asked.

"I'm just really powerful! I'm 16 years old. Who said I can't be strong?" I yelled defensively. I walked/limped to the stairs and went up to the room. I slammed the door behind me. I fell onto the bed and dropped the cane. I landed on my bag. The book I had inside it hurt me. I took it off and took out the book. It was my book of spells. Suddenly Merlin burst into the room.

"I KNEW IT!" he yelled. He startled me.

"Please don't report me to the King!" I said, sitting up. I started to cry. "It's not my fault! I was the only one they could send! I was the strongest! Only my mother knew. I don't want her to die! Please, don't report me! And please save my mother!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>This was my original Alexandria. Then I came up with the Sherlock story, and I decided to write this, and I didn't want to change the name of either of them. <strong>

**This story, is what happens after a marathon of catching up on Merlin :) Please review and tell me what you think! x**


	2. Good Morning!

I couldn't fight back the tears that came fast down my cheeks. I tried to stop but failed. I didn't want to die! "Don't worry. I won't tell the King. You aren't the only hidden wizard." He said. My tears started to slow down. I tried to stop crying but couldn't. At least I wasn't crying as much.

"I'm not?" I asked tearily.

"No. I am too." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes, very funny. Of course you are. Let me guess, you're a Dragon Lord too(!)" I said sarcastically. He muttered something, it was a spell, but a bit more complicated then I knew. My book flew out of my hands and into his. I saw his eyes flash golden. "So. You weren't kidding then. Let me guess, Dragon Lord as well?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not that I know of. D'you want me to fix your foot properly?" he asked. I nodded. It was starting to give me pain again. He muttered another spell, and I felt the bones in my foot mending.

"Thank you." I muttered sheepishly. He sat down next to me.

"So how far into this book are you?" he asked. I took it from him, and opened it up to the 15th page.

"I've only had enough time to learn a few defence spells. Enough to protect me through the forest. Or so I had thought." I replied. The last spell I had learned was one that was used to trip people up. Not the most useful thing I could've learnt.

"You really should've learnt more. This is the best book there is!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I need help. Actually managing to say the spells and focus at the same time is the thing I have trouble with. Would you be able to help me?" I asked he nodded.

"Well, if you plan on going back through the forest, you need to learn more. There's a spell in here that could've warded off your follower!" he continued. I looked even more sheepish. "Right, tomorrow we are going to start on your training. That is after I finish my duties for Arthur." He said. I was immediately quite alarmed.

"You work for the prince?" I yelled. I didn't yell too loudly. I didn't want anyone who might be outside coming and seeing what was wrong. I didn't want to get discovered after being in Camelot for a mere couple of hours. He nodded.

"I've been working for him for about a year now. I won't get discovered. He trusts me, and I'm good at keeping secrets." He said. I relaxed. Something about Merlin made me trust him. Maybe it was the fact he was almost exactly like me. Or I was like him. I put down my book on the floor. "Best to hide that under the floorboard. If someone who isn't me or Gaius comes in and sees it they actually will report you to the king." He said. I nodded, before getting down on the floor, and looking underneath the bed.

As Merlin had said, there was a loose floorboard. I put my book underneath it, and sat back on the bed again. "I'll leave you now." He replied, getting up. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. I fell back onto my bed, and sighed. I was safe. And I had made a new friend.

* * *

><p>I yawned, and sat up. The light was quite bright. I smiled and got up. I opened the door, and walked down the small set of stairs. "Good morning!" I said cheerfully. Gaius was already up, but I couldn't see Merlin. "Where's Merlin?" I asked. Gaius nodded his head to behind the screen, I walked and got behind. I saw Merlin, sleeping on a spare bed. Should I wake him? Yes. "MERLIN!" I yelled. He sat up with a start. "Hello!" I said happily. He looked at me grumpily.<p>

"Why did you do that? I was up late!" he exclaimed. I laughed.

"But it's too late for you to sleep in!" I said in a jokey sort of manner. Merlin yawned, and when I refused to leave him alone, he got up. I smiled, then left him in peace.

"She does have a point Merlin. You need to get up." Gaius called to him. Minutes later, Merlin emerged from behind the screen. I sat down at the small table. Merlin took the seat next to me, and Gaius took the one across. "Breakfast." He said, putting a bowl down in front of me, and a spoon. I picked up the spoon and started eating immediately. Merlin didn't seem to be as happy with what we were eating. I finished mine in record time. I took me bowl and spoon to a pot full of water.

"Do I put it in here to be washed up?" I asked.

"Yes. And Alexandria." Merlin said. I winced a little.

"Alexa, call me Alexa." I said. I put my bowl in the pot. "Yes?" I asked.

"Don't wake me up this early. That's Gaius' job." He replied. I nodded, and then sat on the floor. I started to think. About my mother, my friends, my town, my magic, and what I would learn. Who was the mysterious forest person? Would I end up dying? "Alexa? Alexa?" the sound of Merlin's voice brought me back to reality.

"What? What?" I asked. I got up. I must have looked like a fool. Or a loon. Whichever.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Thinking. Whenever I need to think, I sit down when its possible and sit in my own thoughts. Some times I do it for hours. My mother calls it day dreaming..." I said. I broke off towards the end of the sentence. I voice refused to let me finish. I was about to start crying, but I refused to. I didn't want to cry again. I already looked like a weak 16 year old. I didn't want to look any weaker. I managed to command my tear ducts to stop.

"Well, come on then! We need to find you somewhere to go for the day. You can't stay here bothering Gaius all day! I need to find someone who will put up with you for the day!" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks x<strong>


	3. Gwen

Merlin walked to the door, and I followed him. "Who are you gonna stick me with?" I asked.

"Who would you prefer, Gwen or someone around the castle?" he asked.

"GWEN!" I yelled. We went walking down corridors, and eventually we ended up outside the castle.

"Gwen's house is just there." He said, pointing at the little house. I nodded, and ran over, and knocked on the door. I heard a few footsteps, and the door opened to reveal Gwen.

"Hi Gwen! How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Where are you here?" she asked me.

"Merlin has to work today and didn't want me bothering Gaius all day, so he said for me to ask to stay with you." I replied.

"Oh. Well, come in." She replied, slightly confused. She opened the door wider. I walked in.

"Wow! You have a lovely home!" I said. It was a cute little place. There was a table in the middle of the main part, and a small kitchen. A screen split off what I assumed to be the bedroom. It was a cosy little place. And it was also very close to the castle, which must be nice for Gwen. She didn't have to walk far when she was finished working.

"Thank you." She muttered sheepishly, blushing. I smiled at her.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Could you go to the water fountain and fill up this bucket?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure! I passed it on my way to the castle last night. Just give me the bucket!" I said cheerily. She handed it to me, and I burst out the door, running to the water pump. I quickly filled it, and slowly waddled back to Gwen's house. It was quite heavy. I eventually reached her house. I put the bucket down and knocked on the door. She opened it and I picked up the bucket again and waddled in. "Anything else you need me to do?" I asked cheerily.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. It startled me. I got up and opened the door, peaking my head out. "Hello?" I said.<p>

"Hi Alexa." Merlin said. I shut the door and turned to Gwen.

"It's Merlin. Should I tell him to leave?" I asked.

"Wasn't he coming to get you?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah." I said. I glumly walked to the door, and opened it. "Alright then, let's go." I muttered. I walked out the door, and towards the castle. Merlin stayed behind for a bit, talking to Gwen. I ran up the steps, and into the castle.

I couldn't remember which way I should go to get back to the Physician's chambers, so I just went on my own. After a while, I decided to just take a look at where exactly in the castle I was. I opened the door to my left. "Hello? Gaius?" I asked. I walked into the room. It was quite fancy.

"Who are you?" I heard someone ask to my left. I turned around, and saw a woman sitting on the side of her bed. I realised I must have walked into the Lady Morgana's chambers. My eyes opened wide in panic. I did the only thing I could think of, and gave a curtsy, and politely said

"Sorry mam, I must have the wrong room. I'm looking for the chambers on the court Physician. I apologise my Lady." I muttered, backing out of the room. I shut the door, and was about to start running when I heard the door open and someone grabbed onto the back of my coat. I froze, expecting to hear someone yelling at me for intruding. I slowly turned around. It was Morgana who had stopped me from running away.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Ummm, I'm Alexandria my lady, and I was coming home from spending the day with Gwen, but I got lost." I replied, embarrassed. "But please call me Alexa." I continued.

"Well, if you would like, I could take you. I was just going myself." She said. I stared at her stunned. My mouth dropped open. I quickly snapped it shut.

"Yes my lady, thank you my lady." I muttered. We silently walked down the corridors to Gaius' chambers. When we arrived, I opened the door, to reveal a worried Merlin and Gaius. "Hello! I got lost, but Lady Morgana was kind enough to take me back." I said. Merlin didn't look to pleased.

"Why did you run ahead? Didn't you hear me tell you to wait?" he exclaimed.

"No, I didn't. Sorry." I muttered. It looked like Merlin was about to start yelling at me even more, when Morgana gave me a hug.

"Don't yell at her! All she did was get lost! And she was lucky she ran into me. I was on my way down here anyway." She said defensively. I immediately took a liking to Morgana.

"Thank you my lady." I muttered. I could feel myself start to blush.

"Please, call me Morgana." She whispered into my ear. I nodded.

"Thank you Morgana." I said. She let go of me and walked over to Gaius. They started to discuss some sort of remedy. I quickly shuffle walked to my room, and I tried to shut the door, but Merlin put his foot in the way. I groaned. I was going to be in for an earful. I opened the door and sat on my bed. "Please don't yell at me." I muttered.

"I'm not going to yell at you. Though I am quite mad." He said. I felt a wave of relief. "So, when Morgana leaves, we will start. Get ready for a bit of a walk." He said, turning around and leaving. He shut the door behind him. I got down on the floor, and picked up the loose board, and removed my book from under it. I picked up my back pack from the side of my bed, and put my book back inside it. So. Today I would start training properly.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's late, (and the other one is kinda early) but MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Please review and tell me what you! x <strong>


	4. Too Late

I put my spell book in my little book bag, and took my cloak out from under the bed. It was midnight blue, my favourite colour. I smiled, and put it on.

I pulled the hood up, and put on my pair of shoes for long treks in the woods. I looked through the hole in the door. Morgana was gone. I opened up the door and walked out. My cloak flowed out around me. "I'm ready." I said. Merlin emerged from the screen.

"Alright, come on, let's go." He replied. I nodded, and put my back pack on. Merlin walked to the door, and I ran after him.

We walked through corridors and passages. Some that I didn't recognize. Eventually, we go to a little opening with bars over it. Merlin muttered something.

Sparks flew, and it opened. I ran out, and he followed me, then muttered something again, and it shut behind him. We walked on for a little bit. My ankle gave way and I fell again. "OW!" I screamed out.

"Are you ok?" Merlin asked, slightly alarmed.

"I can't walk. Is it ok if I get a lift?" I asked. Merlin looked kind of annoyed, then went as if he was about to get me a piggy back. "What are you doing? I'm going to call my dragon!" I said, confused. He immediately looked relived. I stood up (with support from Merlin)." Ddrain, gwrando fi gweiddi! Yr wyf yn gorchymyn i chi fy helpu iddod!" I yelled. Minutes later, my tiny dragon came out of the sky.

"Yes? You requested my help?" she asked. I nodded.

"I need a lift. I just twisted my ankle again." I replied.

"What's that? The third time in the last two months?" she exclaimed. I nodded, grabbing onto her neck.

"There isn't enough room for you Merlin. Sorry." I turned to him.

"That's ok. I don't need and help. How long have you been a Dragon Lord then?" he asked.

"4 months. This is Dvachnedin." I said, gesturing to my dragon.

"Hi. So it's just over to this clearing." He said. I nodded.

"Follow him." I said to Dvachnedin. She nodded, and flew after Merlin. When we arrived at the clearing, I slid off her back. "You can go now. But I might need your help getting back." I said to her. She nodded, and flew off. I took my back pack off, and took out my book. "First things first, teach me how to heal my ankle." I said.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, we were on our way back. Merlin had managed to teach me to heal my ankle, and start a fire, and fend off a follower. I also learnt some other defence stuff. I was exhausted.<p>

We arrived back at the castle about half an hour later. (I tripped over a tree stump.) Gaius was asleep when we got back. I ran straight to the room at the back, and jumped onto the bed. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, and realised I hadn't even taken off my cloak or shoes. I carefully took of my cloak, folded it up, and put it under the bed again. I opened the door and walked out. Today, Merlin was just getting up. "So what am I doing today?" I asked.<p>

"Well, Gaius requested an audience with the king to see about sending Gaius and a few knights to your village. You will need to tell him about what's happening though." Merlin said. I quickly ate my breakfast. A few minutes later, we were on the way to go see the king. I was starting to regret offering to go to Camelot, I was so nervous.

* * *

><p>"You majesty, someone has come from the village of Gwynlad, to the south. They are suffering from a mysterious illness and need my help, as well as some knights." Gaius said. I was stood behind Gaius, shaking with nerves. I didn't even have Merlin or Gwen with me to re-assure me. Gwen was with Morgana and Merlin was with who I guess was Prince Arthur. I then realised that I had been called. I stopped shaking, and walked forward.<p>

"My village is suffering from an illness. The men are all gone to war with another place, and they took the physician with them. Almost everyone is suffering from it. I was one of the lucky few who were able to avoid it." I said. The king said nothing, and thought for a while. I went and stood next to Gaius.

"How many knights will you need?" he asked finally.

"Only a few. With all the men gone, slave traders come daily." I replied.

"We will send 8 knights along with you and Gaius. They shall set off today." He said.

"Thank you your majesty." I muttered, curtseying.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, I was riding on a horse, on my way home. We were almost there. At least I wouldn't break my ankle again. I kept on glancing around me every so often. I was so happy. My mum would be fine again soon. At least I would have one parent left. My horse suddenly stumbled to the side, bashing into the horse of Prince Arthur. I blushed, and tried to steer it back on course. "Sorry my Lord." I muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>When we finally arrived, the village was in peril. The slave traders were there. The knights set into action immediately. Within minutes, the traders were either all dead or running for their lives. I jumped off my horse and ran to the small cottage me and my mum lived in. I saw our neighbours, sitting around the bed. They were putting a sheet over my mums head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.<p>

"Oh, Alexa. If only you'd come earlier. Your mum died minutes ago." One of them said. I ran to th bedside, shoving people aside. I dropped onto my knees.

"No. No. It can't be. NO!" I yelled. I started to cry. Everyone left. I was on my own with the shell of my mother. I sobbed for a while, then pulled the sheet over. "Goodbye mum." Was all I could managed to muster. I got up, and walked outside. Gaius was walking over. "It's too late." I said.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"It's too late. She died minutes ago. If only we'd gotten here sooner." I said bitterly. I stomped back to my horse, and got on. I didn't wait for anyone else to join me. My horse galloped off, and I angrily muttered bad words under my breath.

* * *

><p>Hours later, I decided to finally go back to Camelot. I wasn't dealing well. I got to the gates, and the guards recognized me, and let me through. My horse galloped up to the castle. I slid off it, and handed the reins to one of the knights of Camelot, before storming inside the castle. I managed to get lost again however. I saw what I thought was Gaius' chambers, and ended up in Prince Arthur's room. "Not again!" I exclaimed. "Sorry my Lord." I said grouchily, before storming out, shutting the door behind me. The door opened again. Merlin grabbed my arm.<p>

"Where did you go?" he demanded.

"I got mad, and went down to the nearest lake to Camelot. I don't know its name. And I was just on my way back to Gaius." I said.

"MERLIN!" I heard an annoyed male voice yell. I assumed it was Arthur.

"One minute! I'm just dealing with something." Merlin yelled back.

"NOW MERLIN!" he yelled again. Merlin dragged me into the room.

"Right, stay here." He said. He went off to the side, then came back. "Why did you storm off?" he demanded.

"Wait, is that the girl who galloped off from the village?" Arthur asked.

"YES!" Merlin yelled back.

"My mother, DIED MINUTES BEFORE WE GOT THERE. YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO BE MAD?" I yelled. Merlin stared at me in shock. I opened the door again, and stormed off. I then threw open another familiar looking door. I stormed into Morgana's room again. "NOT AGAIN!" I yelled. I startled her. "Sorry Morgana." I muttered.

"You got lost again? Do you want me to take you back?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to go back and probably get yelled at. I stormed into Arthur's room, and got in trouble with Merlin." I said.

"You can stay here if you want." She replied.

"I would love to. Thanks." I replied, gratefully. She gestured for me to come over to her. I ran over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, when we got back to my village, I discovered my mother had died minutes before we arrived." I said. She looked at me sympathetically.

"Oh, that's rough. I know exactly how you feel. Both my parents are dead." She said to me. I gazed up at her. She understood exactly how I felt. I like Morgana. She's nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3! Please review it and tell me if you like it. x<strong>


End file.
